


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - M/M Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [33]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, March Madness, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Hearts have a past that must be reckoned: When Baze returns to the cold and kind moon of Jedha, he learns that Chirrut lost his eyesight.





	

Baze comes back to Jedha. Things are different.

Of course they are: he left the temple, he left their moon, he left _Chirrut_. He saw jungles and oceans. Cities built on clouds. Worlds beyond NaJadha’s walls.

When he returned, Chirrut could see nothing. That was different. 

But he still knew Baze the moment the door to his small rented room opened. He still _tsk_ ed at Baze’s long hair.

“Tell me,” Chirrut says, one evening months after Baze has become accustomed again to the sand. “What did it look like? The rest of the Galaxy?”

“Not as good as here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Hearts have a past that must be reckoned."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR BAZE/CHIRRUT IN THE FINAL FOUR!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScaN3l4DVOImolK8GwH649cCF-N28-_CVj3Gp5Wl9LyZfM9LQ/viewform)


End file.
